powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
Doctor Ulshade
"The seas of the Earth belong to me, and the cosmic sea belongs to me! Marine Brave, KYOOOOOOORYUUUUUUUU VIIIIIOLEEEEET!" was the original , and the former partner of Zyudenryu Plezuon. History Ulshade is a genius scientist that created the Gaburivolver and the Zyuden Arms with the help from his granddaughter, Yayoi. He is also the first Kyoryuger to be active in modern times. This guy is not just brains, he’s also an expert on using the tools he has created. Ulshade had left the planet when the Deboss Army reawakened with his Zyudenryu partner to research the asteroids Deboss had arrived with, confident in the newest Kyoryugers to beat back the Deboss Army's advances. He’s returned to the rough welcome of the Deboss Army, and plans on retiring as a Kyoryuger, thanks to the fact that he tends to pop something out of place when overexcited (which is a common occurrence), never mind his old age. He indeed retired after returning to Earth and passed on the mantle of Kyoryu Violet to Yayoi. http://henshinjustice.com/2013/06/26/kyoryuviolet-the-warrior-of-the-sea/ Kyoryu Violet Arsenal *'Gaburivolver': Transformation device that doubles as the gun weapon. *'Gabricalibur': Main sword weapon that can combine with the Gaburivolver. **'Gaburu Cannon': The combined form of the Gaburivolver and GabriCalibur. *'MoBuckle': Zyudenchi storing belt and communicator. *'Zyudenchi #9 - Plezuon': Main battery-like device that is the source of the Doctor's powers. *'Plezuon Rocket' (presumably) Mecha *Zyudenryu #9: Zyudenryu Plezuon/Rocket Henkei PlezuOh Ranger Key is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of thirteen Kyoryuger Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the male Gokaigers, into Kyoryu Violet. Behind the scenes Portrayal Doctor Ulshade is portrayed by , who is also the series' narrator and voice of the Kyoryugers' weapons. As Kyoryu Violet, his suit actor is , who is also the suit actor for Dogold. Notes *He is the second official Violet Sentai Ranger, after Gou Fukami/GekiViolet from Juken Sentai Gekiranger. '' **He is also the first ''Plesiosaurus-''themed ranger. *Unlike the other extra Kyroyugers Cyan and Grey, Ulshade actually possesses his own Gaburivolver and uses it to transform, whereas they drew the energy directly from the Zyudenchi. This coincides with the fact that he is not only a physical being, unlike the others who are simply spirits, but he also developed this technology that the entire team uses himself. **This also makes him the first non-core Kyoryuger to possess a Gaburivolver as his transformation device, as well as a Gabricalibur as a sidearm. *** Kyoryu Silver also possesses a version of the Gaburivolver known as the Giga Gaburivolver, but it's yet to be shown if he has his own Gabricalibur. *Ulshade is the second elder human Sentai Ranger and the first male, after ''Magiranger's Miyuki Ozu. **He is also the second glasses-wearing Sentai hero in the history of the Super Sentai Series, after Raita Ooishi from Jetman. *He and Daigo Kiryu are the only Kyoryugers to transform in their debut episodes. *He is the first, and so far, only Ranger to retire due to old age. *He has yet to be given a proper first name. Appearances *''Brave 21: Zoom! Plezuon's Back'' *''Brave 22: It Can't be! Deboss Revived'' *''Brave 23: Stand! Bakuretsu Kyoryuzin'' *''Brave 24: Burn! Seven Kyoryugers'' References Category:Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Kyoryugers Category:Sentai Extra Rangers Category:Sentai Violet Category:One-off Sentai Rangers Category:Sentai Intellectual Archetype Category:Sentai Water-elemental Ranger Category:Sentai Male Rangers